


[podfic] and the wall leaned away (or: The Pros and Cons of Tilling)

by growlery



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 Québec Student Protests, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Ugly Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: There's a sudden tension at one end of the table: an indrawn breath, an electromagnet switched on. Courfeyrac glances towards the head of the table, and Grantaire--her peripheral vision blinkered by her hood--is treated to a truly exciting display of alarm from him. Courfeyrac opens his mouth, about to cut off--"If you need a date for the night…"And he's too late. Grantaire turns, and catches Enjolras's gaze full in the face.--(In which Grantaire's having a Week, but it could be so, so much worse. It could be last year.)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020, podficcer's favourite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the wall leaned away (or: The Pros and Cons of Tilling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503187) by [toomanyhometowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyhometowns/pseuds/toomanyhometowns). 



> this has been on the to podfic slate for a While. it's all recorded, and i've split it into five approximately equal parts for editing, and (🤞🤞) will be posting one part every week. 
> 
> many thanks are due to annapods for all the help with french pronunciation! nb: i'm not familiar with québecois, and i watched a video on the differences between it and parisian french and got veeery intimidated, so i've gone with what i know. i hope it isn't too jarring!
> 
>  **eta:** this podfic is now complete. if you'd like to listen to the entire work at once, you can find the m4b [in the final chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479723/chapters/59661886).

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/70839jh3s5xml9v/and%20the%20wall%20leaned%20away%20%28or_%20The%20Pros%20and%20Cons%20of%20Tilling%29%20%5Bpart%20one%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 33:08
> 
> size: 20.3MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part has All Of The French, je suis désolé in advance. and thanks again to annapods for helping me with pronunciation!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7yteg7m6kdj8o5v/and%20the%20wall%20leaned%20away%20%28or_%20The%20Pros%20and%20Cons%20of%20Tilling%29%20%5Bpart%20two%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm taking part in [voiceteam](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), and one of the challenges this week is podfic but make it musicals, so i am submitting this chapter for that! it was very good motivation to get this done, i have not had the brain for podfic editing lately, and this is maybe my fav part of the podfic, so. the emotions!!!! grantaire's gay anguish!!!!! grantaire continuing to be the most painfully relatable!!!!!
> 
> content notes for this chapter: misogynistic + generally creepy behaviour by an unpleasant dude, non-specific mentions of past struggles with alcohol.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e9ruxxogk4zh2ow/03%20and%20the%20wall%20leaned%20away%20%28or_%20The%20Pros%20and%20Cons%20of%20Tilling%29%20%5Bpart%20three%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 44:13
> 
> size: 27.4MB


	4. Chapter 4

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7cx3a1zipjb4fcx/and%20the%20wall%20leaned%20away%20%28or_%20The%20Pros%20and%20Cons%20of%20Tilling%29%20%5Bpart%20four%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 31:30
> 
> size: 18.5MB


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done! i'm feeling so much! this has been such a lovely project to work on, and tbh i'm a little sad to be letting go of it, but now i have the whole podfic to wallow in when i want to feel like this again, so. pls also enjoy this small piece of my heart

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/024617aibu0gkeu/and%20the%20wall%20leaned%20away%20%28or_%20The%20Pros%20and%20Cons%20of%20Tilling%29%20%5Bpart%20five%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 26:09
> 
> size: 26.5MB


	6. Complete Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an m4b file of the entire work. if you would like to listen to the podfic in parts, you can find individual mp3 files in the previous chapters.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hzrq6p3nseu9z2y/%20and%20the%20wall%20leaned%20away%20%28or%20-%20The%20Pros%20and%20Cons%20of%20Tilling%29.m4b?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 2:51:15
> 
> size: 134.7MB

**Author's Note:**

> music: [slow show as covered by coeur de pirate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKPoQmwCfoQ&feature=emb_logo), h/t toomanyhometowns
> 
> cover art: [canvas](https://unsplash.com/photos/VH8w75u3LE0), [background](https://unsplash.com/photos/5Oe8KFH5998), [frame](https://unsplash.com/photos/7RxMsJdvt7k)


End file.
